From Monk watching to god knows where ArturXLute
by erkenbrand34
Summary: This will be a multi-chapter story with Artur and Lute romance, rather adorable if I do say so myself, but still please read and review. Action, romance, adventure, humor, etc. Chapters up every weekend
1. Chapter 1

And so begins my second fanfiction! Currently I am updating my Sain and Florina fanfiction so I felt as if I would post this to appease anyone who was reading the other one and on top of that after recently playing Fire Emblem Sacred Stones and I felt this pairing was very well done. And… I basically won the game with these two…. And Joshua…. So ya! I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter… psssttt its not a oneshot…. If you enjoy this story please check out my Sain and Florina story… it may be a bit worse because I feel like I have improved my writing over time. Anyways, please enjoy! Ill be doing the weekly updates and everything just like my other story.

FORWARD!

Oh right disclaimer…. I don't own any rights to fire emblem… sadly…. I will take my revenge for this though….

Artur opened up the flap of his tent and stepped into the cold evening breeze; he took a step out and looked up towards the stars that dotted the black sky. He needed to take a walk. He walked past the smoldering fire and heard two people chatting in low voices, he saw Eirika and Innes sitting on logs and talking in low voices. He turned around and saw Ephriam lurking in the shadows nearby, listening closely to their conversation. Artur laughed to himself, Ephraim certainly would not take his sister and Innes's newfound friendship very well. Artur thought to himself "Speaking of "friendships" wasn't I out walking just for that reason?"

Artur walked quickly away from the camp sight just slowly enough to hear the shouts of Innes, who was probably being threatened by Ephraim; he crossed the crest of a hill and passed out of the sight of the camp. Artur walked over to a nearby pond and sat on a log underneath a willow tree, he began to think out loud.

"Hmm... Do I really love her? But.. She's been my friend ever since I was a child. Why would anything change now? Bah, monk training never prepared me for this..."

He sounded like her now and he knew it... Always expecting to be prepared for everything... He smiled and thought of her, her purple hair... Her amusing and somewhat narcissistic outlook on the world... He isn't even know what he saw in her but he felt something, that was for sure..

He sighed and leaned back on the log, it was an odd feeling, he'd never loved anyone before...

"Bah how am I sure it isn't just affection... Maybe I just care about her.. A lot..." Artur wondered why he was trying to convince himself it wasn't love... Wasn't love a good thing?

Artur yawned and sat up... "I guess this is the last place I want to fall asleep isn't it, I should probably head back, I've been gone long enough."

Artur put all of his willpower into standing up and succeeded... Barely... He began his walk back to camp, sleep tempting him.

She noticed Artur as soon as he left his tent, she quickly but silently ran into her own tent and grabbed her purple journal and quill, and began to follow him silently, her padded boots made almost no noise... "Because I designed them that way... Because I'm a genius" she thought with a smile.

Lute was about to engage in her favorite activity, monk-watching. Which essentially involved following Artur and taking notes on his actions, his walks were particularly informative of his personality.

Lute silently followed Artur into the cold night, some may consider it stalking, but she preferred to think of it as an... Observation of the monk's strange habits. When Artur arrived at the pond and sat on his log, Lute silently crept behind a tree and began to listen in on him...

"Hmm... Do I really love her? But.. She's been my friend ever since I was a child. Why would anything change now? Bah, monk training never prepared me for this..."

Hmmm she wondered "Artur has another childhood friend... And he loves her?"

She felt an emotion that she had never really felt before... But she had certainly read enough to know what it was... Jealousy.. She brushed the feeling away momentarily and instead opted to take notes on Artur. She was writing furiously

"When monk is faced with emotional concept such as love, he begins to toil as seen by his deep thought, however, sometimes when he's deep in thought he goes into moments of temporary bliss, presumably about this love if his... Who I have yet to learn more about.."

Now she scribbled her own feelings down.

"I seem to be experiencing an emotion which I have never experiences before, i believe I have read about it in the book "43 ways to understand human emotion," judging from the book I seem to be experiencing a thing called jealousy.. Which I have never experienced before because I am in fact.. The most intelligent person on the earth. This has led me to the conclusion that I must be jealous of this girl Artur seems to have affection for, which in itself is absurd because it's not like there is a chance she is a better mage than me. I am left wondering what It could be about... Is there a possibility I could be jealous because Artur has affection for her? The very concept sounds almost foreign, but it is realistic for one who has known a friend for a long time to develop feelings for said friend.. Could I be experiencing my jealousy because I have feelings for Artur? How strange.. I suppose only time will tell."

Lute put down her quill, oddly enough, the page had been written on with a shaky hand... She closed her journal and put the quill down, Lute felt a slight pain in her wrist, she had been writing furiously, she rubbed it and pondered her predicament when she heard Artur stand... She felt as if it was a good time to archive this data anyways... She snuck towards the camp and attempted to go a different way than Artur, it would defeat the purpose if he knew he was being observed.

Artur heard a branch crack and he snapped out of his exhaustion and spun around..

"Who's there?"

Lute stood perfectly still, hoping not to be seen.

Artur was no fool though, pulled out a lightning tome and read from it, he flung the spell into the nearby trees.

"Owwww! That hurt Artur!"

Artur rushed over to where he hit and saw Lute sitting on the ground rubbing her elbow, the surprise from the spell was enough to knock her over but not enough to actually hurt her. At first he began to help Lute up but then he realized something... All of the color drained from his face and he practically froze in the spot...

"Were you here the whole time Lute..."

She nervously chuckled..

"No... I was just..., coming out to practice my magic..."

She wasn't the best liar.. But she hoped Artur would buy it.. He didn't...

"And I suppose this little purple book is an elfire tome then eh?"

He picked it up and Lute tried to grab it away.

"No! Don't read that! It's my data! It's confidential! Your not allowed in it!"

Artur held it away and began to read it..

"Monk watching... LUTE! Have you been spying on me?"

She sighed, there was no chance of evading him now.

"Ermmmmm,... Yes?"

Artur was both baffled and amused... Until he got to the last couple pages.

"OH PLEASE DONT READ THAT!" said Lute, practically begging him to stop.

Artur read through the feelings of jealousy and nearly busted out laughing at the irony..

"You really can be oblivious can't you Lute?" he tossed her the journal.

"What do you mean by that?" she was confused.. She hated it when Artur played mind games with her.

Artur gave a slight chuckle and began his walk to camp... Leaving Lute scratching her head.

"It has been a pleasure to see you tonight Lute!" he called back to her.

"Wait! Artur come back here!" she took off In a run after him, when she caught up she walked with him..

"What did you mean by calling me oblivious?"

He wanted to tell her right there, but he decided against it, he didn't think she was ready to know.

"Oh nothing you need to know..."

He noticed her getting frustrated... a frustrated Lute was a very dangerous thing...

"Artur... If you don't tell me I swear I will throw elfire at you.."

"Oh... Worse reaction than initially expected" thought Artur. "I better get out of this... Why does she always need to know everything about everyone?"

"Come on Lute.. Don't be unreasonable now... How about i give you some time to think about why you were oblivious and if you can't figure it out I'll tell you later?"

Her look softened, Lute could be patient when it came to learning something.. "Besides" she thought "It's a better alternative to burning him."

"Fine Artur, you have a deal... But I don't want you to hold out on me alright?"

Artur smiled... He'd avoided a horrible fate... For now...

"So are you going to try to sneak off again or do you want to walk back to camp with me?"

She thought for a moment. "Okay that's fine.. You won't try to take my journal again will you?"

Artur smiled warmly to her. "If it keeps you here with me I have no problem with it."

Lute was rather suprised at the response... It was strange for Artur to talk like that and yet... She could swear she felt her heart flutter for a second..

She mumbled under her breath "I have some serious thinking to do when I get back.."

"What was that Lute?" asked Artur.

"Oh nothing.. Nothing at all.."

"Bah! It's so annoying when you do that! See your no better!"

She gave him a playful shove...

"Tell you what, I'll tell what I was thinking when you tell me what I was oblivious to?"

"Fair enough.." said Artur, "If you lie to me though I'm going to hit you with shine.."

Lute laughed arrogantly

"You're going to shine light at the most studied mage in the world?"

Artur chuckled

"No.. I'm going to hit you over the head with the tome.."

Lute cringed at the thought.. That thing was thick... it amazed her how he carried it around all battle.

"Ohhh.. I thought monks weren't supposed to be unusually cruel.."

That was her attempt at humor... Recently she had been trying to work on her more... Emotional side would be the best way to put it..

Artur found the joke hysterical.. So she assumed she was doing a pretty good job..

They arrived back at the camp, Innes, Eirika and Ephrain had already turned in for the night, upon parting ways Artur turned to Lute.

" It was really nice seeing you tonight Lute... You are really fun to be around.."

Lute smiled a little. "Ya.. It was fun seeing you too Artur... I enjoyed your company."

The two parted their separate ways and Lute entered her tent... She put her journal away and instead toiled over what she was feeling earlier...

Artur entered his tent... Slightly irritated with himself for not telling her, but he wasn't willing to beat himself up over it.

Hope you enjoyed it.. I liked this first chapter a lot personally.. next one will be out next weekend. AND FEEL FREE TO GIVE SUGGESTIONS ON MY WRITING AND OR GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT TO WRITE NEXT! DO THIS PLEASE!. Also review and if you have a good story about fire emblem feel free to tell me about it, I will probably read it. Next chapter is coming in one week! Have a good week.


	2. Chapter 2

SORRY IM LATE! I will be posting most of the story this week though because I am completely free…. Provided Starcraft doesn't get me first…. Thanks for all of the reviews! 3 is a new record for me! In this chapter I probably spelled a few names and places wrong and I am dearly sorry for that. Well I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Disclaimer… "NO ITS MINE! FIRE EMBLEM IS MINE! SCREW YOU NINTENDO!"

No seriously if you want the disclaimer look a page back.

P.S. : I make a reference to Lord of The Rings and Montey python, honestly… don't flame me for any lore missteps or anything for these… I know it isn't supposed to be in this series but I'm just having fun XD

Lute woke up and got off her cot, she stretched and yawned quietly. She smoothed her purple hair down and left the tent. She saw the sun bight in the clear blue sky... She had slept in... A lot...

Innes, Eirika and Ephraim were waiting for her they were camped near the castle Frelia and they were about to part ways, Artur smiled at her when she walked up to the group, she nodded back, her late night thinking yielded no result on why she may be oblivious.

Eirika looked at her... "Lute, we need you and Artur to deliver a message to the king of Frelia to us, will it be any trouble?"

Lute didn't mind traveling with Artur, they had been friends for a long time. "Sure it's no trouble... I'm assuming Artur has already agreed?"

"Yep, and we will be sending you two there with this message immediately" she handed Lute an envelope. "Meet us at port Kris in 4 days' time."

"Will do Eirika." spoke Artur Who seemed rather happy about the new development; he enjoyed the prospect of being able to go on a trip with Lute.

The two set out for the castle, it wasn't going to be a long journey but it would give Lute and Artur enough time to chat with each other alone, something they have seldom been able to do since they joined this army.

Lute always enjoyed going on trips, she liked to get out and see nature and all of it's details.

"Hey Artur look! Those blue birds are building a nest. Hey Artur look at that!"

Artur silently chuckled to himself; it was amazing how she could find so much to see in nature, in nature Artur always found peace and serenity, Lute just seemed to find another thing to study.

"Yep... They sure look beautiful."

"Hey Artur, did you know that a bluebird flies at twice the air speed velocity of a swallow?" (hehehe, Monty python reference)

"Hmm no I didn't... Well what kind of swallow anyways? Aren't there different species." Artur began to wonder whether or not there was a way to talk to Lute about anything other than facts...

Lute thought for a moment.. "Hmmm... The book never said.. Just goes to show you how sometimes we have to go out and see things in nature first hand.."

Artur laughed at the thought, Lute looked surprised.

"Why are you laughing at me?" asked a concerned Lute.

"Because you never left your room when we lived together at the monastery!"

"Did too! Remember when I had to catch all of those spiders!"

Artur shuddered at the memory of her releasing the spiders into his room at night. "How could I forget... That might have been one of the cruelest things someone has ever done to me..."

Lute looked hurt, "It was to help you overcome your fear of spiders! I thought that if I surrounded you with what you feared you would get over the fear."

"Ohhh..." spoke Artur, "So you did it to help me?"

Lute snickered at the memory, "Well... mostly... Your.. High pitched scream was rather... amusing to listen to..."

Artur shook his head, typical Lute.. she always had some ulterior motive. He felt the need to get off this unpleasant subject.

"So Lute.. What do you think about the people we are traveling with?"

She wasn't surprised by the change of topic.. It's only natural Artur would like to switch topics away from his greatest fear.

"Ohh.. I suppose they are all right, I never really gave it much thought, I haven't really talked to them..."

Artur was shocked by this answer, he spoke in a concerned voice, "We've been traveling with them for over a week! Why haven't you talked to any of them?"

Lute simply shrugged, "I guess I am not the most.. Social person.." she clicked her tongue, "I don't know... It's always been difficult for me to be near people, let along talk to them." said Lute in a thoughtful tone.

Artur tried to give her advice, "Maybe you should talk to Eirika or Tana, they seem like nice people."

Lute responded very matter-of-factly "Why do I need to make new friends, I have you don't I? And besides we probably won't see them much after this anyways."

Artur felt his heart lurch in his chest.. Yea she had him.. Forever...

"Well erm... More friends couldn't hurt right?" he seemed to be doubtful now.. Lute could see he was flustered but decided against mentioning it.

"Most people don't find me very... Desirable to talk to.."

Artur grinned at her words... "Maybe because some people can find you rather... Narcissistic..."

Lute responded in her simple, knowledgeable voice. "What? You mean about me being a genius? Well it's not narcissism it's a simple fact."

Artur spoke up, "Well, as amazing as you are Lute, and trust me, you are the most amazing person I have met. Most people don't like it when you come off like that."

"You didn't seem to mind it when I first met you?"

Artur was surprised she brought that memory up.

"Well you had just fallen off of an apple tree and were lying there unconscious.. All because you were comparing their colors! As I recall you didn't say anything at all!"

Lute blushed, maybe at the memory or maybe at the poor piece of evidence, despite this she quickly retorted.

"It was important to see at what time they became ripe! With that information I could have stopped world hunger! I swear I was onto something... Now if only I was able to remember any of it... Besides, you had to come into contact with my quote narcissistic personality eventually, why did you remain my friend if it is difficult to deal with?"

Artur thought for a moment, "I really don't know the answer to that, I guess I didn't mind all too much.. Your intentions always seemed... Beginning... Most of the time that is..."

Lute chuckled at him, she enjoyed spending time with her old friend. "You aren't bringing up the spider issue again are you?" said Lute with an exaggerated sigh.

"No no.." spoke Artur "I'm over that now that you explained your intentions. However, why you do research on me when I'm not looking is another story entirely!"

Lute smiled.. "The purposes of my monk watching are highly confidential Artur, and besides, I doubt you would enjoy the answer anyways.."

Artur smiled, it was time to play with Lutes emotions again.. "Hmmm really? I thought it was used to explore your deep inner emotions of jealousy?"

Lute blushed at this... Then she remembered "HEY! You still have to tell me why I'm oblivious!"

Artur chuckled "Hey look over the horizon! It's castle Frelia!"

Lute shook her head and already pulled out her fire tome "There will be no excuses this time Artur!"

"Hmm maybe she's right... Indirectly of course.. Maybe I should admit my love to her... No... No she won't take it well, I just need a little more time..." thought Artur.

Artur stammered "Erm.." she began to read incarnations to elfire.."Okay okay I'll tell you tomorrow! Don't burn me!"

Lute chuckled and put it away, Artur breathed a sigh of relief. She wouldn't destroy him... Yet...

The two approached the castle and gave the envelope to king Hyraden, he thanked them for their service and asked If they wanted to stay the night, Artur and Lute accepted and a servant led them to their room... Wait... "Our room" Lute thought... "As in... Singular"

The two tried to explain to the servant that they weren't together but he said there were no other rooms, eventually they went to the next best person, princess Tana, an old friend of Eirika's. They found her outside, saddling up her Pegasus to fly out on a journey.

"Erm... Princess Tana.. "Spoke Artur, he gently poked her shoulder. She turned around "Oh I remember seeing you with Eirika! Didn't you deliver message to my father?"

"Yes.. But we are staying for the night and ermm... We have a rooming issue.. Well... There's only one room..." shuddered Artur.. He could tell by the look in her eye that she was about to say something rather awkward..

"Really!" exclaimed Tana "Hmm well it makes sense; I could have sworn you two were together! You two would make such a cute couple!" Artur and Lute could feel their cheeks turning fiery red. "but nevertheless, with the war going on, almost all of the rooms have been occupied with injured soldiers, so I'm sorry but you two will need to make do.. Besides.. Maybe you can get to know each other and spend some quality time together!" When Tana decided on a couple.. She was clearly convinced they would be a good match.. Which neither Artur or Lute disagreed with, but it didn't exempt them from the fact the situation was rather awkward. "Oh by he way.." mentioned Tana, "Where is Eirika heading?"

"To port Kris to find passage to Rastusan" responded Lute absently.

"Mmmkay, thanks" Tana mounted her Pegasus and took off without a moments delay, leaving Artur and Lute scratching their heads.

They soon arrived in their room, it was rather small, with a small simple fireplace in the left of the room, a nightstand next to a small bed barely able to fit two, and a bookcase along the right side, overall the whole thing was rather... Cramped..

The book case put Lute in heaven, she immediately began looming through it, after a few minutes of searching she stomped a foot in frustration.

"There are no good factual books in here! They are all fiction! Arrgghh!"

Artur chuckled, he spoke to Lute "There's nothing better than a good adventure story! You need to broaden your horizons Lute! And besides, I have never seen you read an adventure story! When was the last time you read one?"

Lute sneered at the memory.. "I read the Little Pegasus That Could 6 months ago... It was an insult to my intelligence." Artur's chuckle became a roar of laughter. Lute looked surprised, she shook her head. "You baffle me Artur.. I simply do not understand your sense of humor..."

Artur kept laughing in his disbelief, he said through short gasps of breath. "Thats because it's a children's book, that's not a real adventure story!" he walked to the bookcase an pulled another book out. "Here, " he handed her a book titled The Lord Of The Rings book 1

(Yes yes I know but I was too lazy to change the name and frankly I am a lord of the rings fanatic)

She looked at the book and Artur spoke.. "it was one of my favorite.. I'm sure you'll enjoy it.." Lute considered it for a moment.. "Okay fine I will try it..." just then they heard a knock on the door, Artur answered it and found a servant standing there with two outfits in hand. "The royal family has sent you some night clothes." Artur looked at him funny.. "Uuhhh... Okay... Thanks.."

They looked and felt absolutely amazing in his hand.. Like silk... Lutes in particular seemed almost.. Royal.. Why would they send them these.. Artur chuckled to himself "A parting gift from Tana I suppose..."

Lute shook her head, "Clearly she cannot comprehend our friendship.." Lute took her nightdress from Artur.. He stammered "Uhhhh I suppose I should umm... Look this way.."

"I'm going to have to write that reaction in the monk journal" thought Lute she nodded "That would probably be for the best... She changed while Artur stared at the fire, "okay you can turn around now.."

Artur turned around and looked at Lute, Tana's gift made her look beautiful he thought the purple in the dress matched her eyes very nicely..

"You look nice Lute" he mentioned offhandedly.

She simply said "Thanks," sat down on the bed, Artur stood up to change "Erm if you wouldn't mind.. looking away.."

Lute looked up and nodded "oh.. Oh yes of course." she turned around and continued reading, she thought to herself "Hmm this would be a good time to study the male anatomy..." another wiser part of her brain immediately responded "Shut up Lute" Artur sat down next to her, in his robe, she looked over at him, he didn't look to bad actually. Lute mused over the thought of it and then shook her head furiously "What am I doing?" She thought "I am above that petty attraction to looks most girls have... I think... Well then again.. Artur is rather intelligent too... Wait wait what? What is going through my head now! Am I... Attracted to Artur? Physically and emotionally..." she sat there as the color drained from her face, she looked flustered.. Artur spoke to her..

"Hey are you okay?" she nodded,

"Yes... It's... Nothing"

"Hmmm okay.. Well if your okay with it, I think we should talk about sleeping arrangements.. I think I should sleep on the floor and you can have the bed.."

Lute shook her head furiously.. Her head was still in the book, "Nonono, that won't do... You are physically and mentally exhausted from this war.. I will sleep on the floor."

Artur shook his head in turn. "No, I cannot let a lady sleep on the floor; it is against all rules of common courtesy."

Lute sighed and looked up out of the book, which she seemed to be getting drawn into.

"Okay clearly we are both going to sleep on the bed unless you expect both of us to sleep on the floor."

Artur thought for a moment... He didn't mind.. I guess this is what Tana meant by quality time with each other... He spoke "Deal, as long as there are no spiders.."

Lute laughed at the implication "Deal, you get the right half, I'll get the left."

Artur nodded, they both laid down and pulled up the covers.. Lute had a rather strange feeling... She felt... Safe... Which never really happened to her, normally when Lute tried to sleep she was always afraid of someone trying to steal her books, or a competing mage to murder her in her sleep.. She had never really felt safe... It felt odd.. An yet.. She couldn't deny that she liked it.

Artur on the other hand, wasn't actually afraid of Lute, he felt confident she wasn't going to release any spiders into his bed or which was a step... The two soon fell asleep, the exhaustion from their travels overtaking them.

Lute stirred late at night and awoke... She felt oddly.. Warm... She shook off the grogginess and looked.. her arms were around Artur... She was surprised.. But she didn't do anything.. She rather liked the feeling.. "And besides" she thought "it will provide me with his reaction to further my research.." she relaxed and fell asleep again.

She later awoke in the morning.. The result of her experiment destroyed all of her previous conclusions and knowledge about monks.. His arms were around her.. Her mind was racing "But monks shy away from contact with women at every turn... What could this mean..." she wiggled out of his embrace and took out her journal and began to scribble away quickly, what could this all mean?

And so that is the end of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Well as said earlier I am going to start posting a lot more often! Actually I have already begun my next story, it will be Eirika and Innes, but aside from that, my next post will be in one to two days. Please review and comment! By the way I am forced to give a fair warning! The story wont be all adorable forever! It will get rather dramatic for 2 or 3 chapters in there….. sorry… but Valter is just such an indispensable character… I just have to use him at some point… but ya I am just warning you all right now.


	3. Chapter 3

WOW… this is a long chapter….. but hey, it's an interesting one…. Also if you didn't read the authors note on the last chapter this is where it gets rather sad and morbid…. Just warning you. Also! To everyone who has reviewed or commented on my story, you have my utmost appreciation! These comments have been very helpful and are one of the reasons I keep writing, so thanks to everybody! I'm glad my story is being read! Anyways keep up the comments and stuff, if you have any suggestions on writing or hell even if you want me to write about a particular thing simply ask and you shall receive… maybe…. I have actually finished writing this story already so maybe not… but suggestions are still appriciated!

Disclaimer: Nintendo….. look me in the eye and tell me I don't own this franchise….. okay okay you own it enough!

AxL chapter 3

Artur rubbed his eyes and got out of bed. He stretched his back and yawned. He saw his good friend Lute sitting in the corner reading the book he gave her. "So how do you like the book

Lute?"

She looked up, startled, clearly absorbed into the book, Artur smiled to himself, she's hooked.

"Oh hi Artur.. I didn't know you woke up, and yes actually I am enjoying this book, it seems my hatred of fantasy was rather unfounded... I'm glad you suggested it to me!"

Artur nodded, "No problem Lute, anyways I suppose we should be going now.. We have to catch up to the rest of the group."

Lute nodded, she got up and took the other two books in the trilogy off or the shelf. Artur looked at her and laughed

"You're "borrowing" some new reading material I suppose?"

"Bah, I'm certain no one will miss them too much, besides, it's for the pursuit of knowlege."

The two got ready and began their depart from the castle, they headed in the direction of Carnacio. While they were walking Lute kept her nose buried in the book. Artur sighed,

"I've created a monster..."

"What do you mean Artur? I'm almost certain it is forbidden for monks to raise the dead?"

"Its a common saying Lute, it means I have hurt myself by getting you hooked on something, in this case, that book because I no longer have anyone to talk to you."

"Oh! Now I get it!" Lute said, it always took her a minute to understand these common phrases. "Well I guess I could spend some time talking to you if that's what you want."

"You say it like it's a chore!" mused Artur.

Lute chuckled to herself and shook her head, "Acctually I rather enjoy talking to you.. You are a very intrigueing person you know.. And you can carry on a good conversation, and I guess I could go as far as saying you are nice to be around."

"Awww I'm touched you complemented me Lute! Thank you! Your nice to be around too! When you aren't taking notes on me that is..."

Lute lightly laughed at the added comment, "But you are a never ending well of information Artur! Your actions just never cease to amaze me!"

Artur mumbled under his breath, "Should I take that as a complement?"

Lute smiled

"I suppose that up to you isn't it?"

They chuckled as they began to enter the forest.

It was at this time, Lute had picked to remind him of his offer.. She pulled out her elfire tome.

"I think it's tomorrow Artur, I believe you are obligated to tell me why I'm oblivious.."

The two entered the clearing, Artur swallowed his fear..

"Well.. I suppose now is as good of a time as ever... Lute I..."

He didn't get the chance; the arrow that came from the tree line hit him in his upper thigh (I couldn't bring myself to make an arrow to the knee joke) and caused his sentence to transform into a painful shout. Artur fell to the ground, clutching his thigh, Lute held out her tome ready to fight, but she was deterred when she saw the 6 figures that stepped out of the trees, one of which. She recognized as the Grado general Valter.

"Ahaha, look at the minnows we have caught today! Well well well... This one seems to know magic, listen here wench, drop that tome, there's no possible way you can defeat the four of us. and even if you try, that friend of yours will enjoy pain and suffering because you wanted to be heroic, so just drop the musty old book will you?"

Lute's heart froze in her chest.. What could she do, she can't let Artur die..., she examined the situation. "6 enemy's, one of which is the moonstone, one of the most powerful generals of Grado, 2 wyvern riders and 3 archers. Fleeing isn't possible, they can easily catch me and Artur can't move.. Result: inevitable defeat.. Options: surrender..."

Lute reluctantly dropped her tome, a Grado soldier questioned Valter.

"Shall we bind her sir?"

Valter shook his head.

"If she runs we can assure her that we will gut her monk friend alive, she won't run. Besides she can be the one to help him back to camp. Girl! Help that friend of yours and come with us, don't drag us down too much or we will have to "drop the extra baggage"" he gestured to Artur, and Lute assumed that if Artur caused her to fall behind Valter would leave him to die. Lute bent down to Artur and helped him up. He leaned onto her shoulder "Thanks Lute.."

She spoke softly "Theres nothing we can do... come on.. I can't have you die out here.." they were kept in the group, followed closely by two archers. Artur was slow and his wound was nasty, while the group rested she tore off a sleeve and bandaged the wound. Artur sighed, he practically had tears in his eyes from the despair.

"I'm so sorry Lute.. I'm such trouble.."

She shook her head.

"Its not your fault, even if we were ready such a force could easily overwhelm us. You had nothing to do with it."

The rest of the group began to move again, a wyvern knight shoved Lute.

"Get going."

She gave him a steel glare and helped Artur up. He tried his best to keep the burden off Lute but it didn't fool her, his wound was getting worse.

"Artur you need to stop trying to take the burden, your only hurting yourself by doing that! If you keep pushing it you might end up losing your leg. I will knock you out and carry you the rest of the way alone if I have to."

Artur nodded. He looked rather relieved to take some of the weight off, Lute on the other hand, stumbled a little. He then posed a question to Lute.

"How do they treat war prisoners in Grado Lute?"

She thought a moment and responded gravely.

"Well some of the more noble generals can treat them rather well.. But we seem to have been captured by Valter the moonstone. The cruelest general of Grado... I think we may be in for a rather rough time."

"We have some terrible luck don't we Lute?" muttered Artur.

"So it seems..."

The two were brought into a small rudimentary camp, general Valter ordered to have them tied up at a tree to await further questioning.

The two sat in silence for a moment. Their hands weren't actually tied down but were instead bound separately.

"Lute... I dread to ask it but do you know anything about Valter's questioning methods?"

Lute shook her head gravely.

"I don't think you want to know Artur.. Is bad a good enough answer?"

He nodded.

"You should have left me there Lute.. You should have ran..."

Lute turned to him, "I couldn't have escaped them, and if I left you there to an unknown fate I'd regret it forever..."

Artur smiled at her.

"I'm glad your with me Lute... I just wish this hadn't happened... Lute I think I should tell you something.."

Lute looked up, "oh! What is it?"

" Lute I L-" he clamped his mouth shut as Valter approached from the darkness, Lute looked at him like he was crazy for a moment but then realized his concern of the general.

"So you two, I have a few questions to ask you, I really hope you don't mind. Can you please make this easy for me? That girlfriend of yours seems to know her stuff, I'm assuming you both know of my reputation and what I will do to you both if I don't get what I want."

"She's not my-"

Valter hit him across the face, Lute cringed at the sight.

"Did I say you could speak knave.. You will speak when I tell you to... Got it?"

Artur stammered out the rest of his sentence.

"Y-Yes.. Valter..."

" So." he gestured to Lute, "You are clearly the more intelligent one here... So tell me. Where is Eirika going? How many soldiers are with her, and how strong are they?"

Lute took some time to consider the options, "the group was on a mission to save the world fom Grado and possibly a hoard of monsters. Wasn't their quest more important than her and Artur? But what about-" she clearly took too long to think, Valter delivered a stinging slap across her face. She shrunk back, no man had ever hit her like that out of battle.. And in battle she normally didn't get hit anyways.

"Hmm I seemed to misjudge who was more intelligent, either way you will tell me what I need to know, so tell me wench, How many?"

"But I really don't think..." he didn't even give her the time to answer before he hit her much harder, a smile of sick pleasure crept across his face. Artur was outraged.

"You didn't even give her time to answer it that time! For the love of god! Stop hitting her and let her speak!"

The smile on Valter's face widened..

"Ahh I see! So you do care for the girl! Well then big strong man, you can take the punishment for her can't you?"

He pulled out a sharp silver knife and the color drained from Artur's face. He was much to afraid to speak.

"So now little girl, please tell me what I need to know or I will hurt your friend here. I overheard your concern for his wound earlier, it would be a true shame if it got worse." he rolled up the monks robe to the wound and rested the knife point there.

Lute was intimidated... She decided it would be in her best interest to tell him, but then she realized something."

"But but.. I don't know anything about the group! I just know their destination..."

He smiled... "Just what I wanted to hear.. Soldier!" he looked at the young blond lance soldier. "Hold the wench's head and make her face her friend, don't let the girl look away. Do you understand?" The young blond girl slowly nodded.. She didn't want to do it but she had little choice in the matter. She held Lute's head in the direction of Artur, she could feel Lute shaking.. Lute had lost her cool, which was a very rare occurrence, this was going to hit Lute hard. The blond girl was pretty sure that she had lost her own cool too.

Valter's knife reopened the wound, slowly cutting its way down Artur's leg, Artur screamed loudly, Lute shook violently.. He asked again. "How many are there wench? How strong are they?"

He kept cutting. Lute barely uttered the words through her choked up throat.

"I- I don't know! Please stop hurting him!" he kept the smile up, he twisted the knife more and more, the screams kept coming. He was about to ask his question again when a man on a wyvern swooped down.

"Valter stop this madness! They clearly don't know! Stop hurting that man!"

Valter looked up, "Ah yes General Glen.. I was wondering when you would ruin my fun.."

"Put the knife down Valter."

Hatred could be clearly seen in Valter's eyes. "I am your equal in rank Glen! I don't have to obey your orders! If I truly wish I could twist this knife forever and you could do nothing about It! I will not be treated as a common soldier by you or any man!"

Glen tried to reason.

"You're after the princess aren't you? Just take her location from the girl and scout them yourself! If you kill that man he won't tell you anything!"

Valter considered it.

"Fine so be it, girl! Where are they going? If you do not tell me swiftly I will kill this man without a moment's hesitation."

Her voice did not hesitate in the slightest; she wasn't going to give him another chance at hurting Artur. "Port Kris in Carnacio..."

He chuckled. "Ah that's better, wench is finally getting the message isn't she Glen?" Glen shook his head in disgust and ordered the blond haired girl holding Lute's head.

"Untie them and bring them to my tent, and bring the man some medical aid."

She nodded "Yes sir"

She untied the two, Lute rushed to Artur to examine his leg wound. She noticed his robe had been bled through, she rolled it up his leg and examined the wound.

It looked bad, it was deep and bleeding badly, and the poor condition of the knife didn't help either. Artur wasn't in the best of shape; he was groaning in pain, he was so hurt he didn't even mention any kind words to Lute when she checked his wound. The blond haired girl nudged her.

"Come on, we have to get him to the tent and find help. If we don't he could lose his leg."

The girl helped Lute drag him to General Glen's tent, Lute genuinely appreciated the concern the blond girl was showing, at least there was one good person in the army.

The two laid him on top of a cot, she rushed out to did some medical help and left Lute at Artur's side. She sat on her knees over his body. "He lost consciousness on the way over here, he must be losing so much blood" deduced Lute. She found it odd that they would leave her alone like this.. She could easily escape... "But I suppose they are counting on the fact I won't leave Artur, which is completely true." The girl soon returned with some vunilities. "

"Im sorry but there was no cleric, but I found these and if we act quickly I think we can save his leg."

Lute nodded and the two girls began to apply the salve to Artur's leg. After a little while they rebandaged his leg and sat by his body, exhausted by the healing. They weren't the best at it by any means, but they felt like they did a good enough job to save him, the girls just looked at his sleeping body, the blond girl spoke softly.

"Im sorry I had to hold your head earlier. I didn't want to but I didn't have a choice. Valter is a cruel man ad he probably would have killed me on he spot."

Lute solemnly nodded, she understood. It was the same concept as when Lute told Valter where Eirika was, she just wanted to save herself, and in Lutes case Artur.

"So what's your name?" asked the girl.

Lute replied bluntly. "Lute, how about you?"

"I'm Amelia... I feel so bad all of this had to happen..."

Lute shrugged sadly. "It's not your fault I suppose... I'm sorry I'm being so unreasonable and blunt.. It's just that I'm rather.. Distraught."

"Its perfectly understandable." nodded Amelia, "Are you two... Together?"

Lute shook her head. "No... We've been the best of friends for years though.."

"Ah I see, well I have to leave, Glen told me to guard you and prevent anyone from hurting you. If you need anything just ask, but I can't let you go."

"It's okay. Thank you for all you've done for him.. And me.."

Amelia got up and opened the flap of the tent. "Glad to help.. I hope you don't have to go through that much trams again..." she stepped out.

Lute sighed, she felt like she needed to sleep. She lied down next to Artur's cot, and tried to rest.. She couldn't, not with Artur's screams of pain still engrained in her mind. It took well over an hour for her to fall asleep.

Lute awoke later that morning cold with sweat, she had been having some terrible nightmares. She noticed Artur was trying to sit up.

"Ahh my leg feels rather sore.."

Lute sat up, she put a hand on his chest and softly pushed him down on the cot.

"Please stop trying to move Artur.. You're lucky to still have that leg, me and Amelia went through a lot of trouble so you could keep it.. Don't make it worse."

Artur nodded, "Amelia? Who's Amelia?"

"She's the girl who was making me look at you while Valter cut you."

Artur looked at her, obviously he was confused. "ummm are you okay Lute?"

She shook her head.

"Admittedly not really.. But that girl helped me heal your leg and get you to this tent so I think she's alright."

Artur looked over Lute, she seemed very shaken, though her composure was regained she looked like she had been running herself into the ground.

"Umm Lute.. You seem rather tired.. Maybe you should sleep for a little longer.."

Lute looked at him funny.

"Of all of the people who should be worried it's me! Valter could have easily killed you! All because you had to defend me! This is all my fault and I-"

Artur put a finger over her mouth, she quieted up.

"Lute... You need to be quiet.. Your worrying too much.."

He grasped her hand lightly. Lute was surprised by the sudden contact but didn't draw away.

"Please go back to sleep Lute... I promise nothing will have changed when you wake up."

She tried to speak.

"But logically I-"

Artur shushed her.

"Lute you need rest... Please just sleep.. I will fall back asleep when you do but I can't while i'm worried about the state your in."

Lute nodded lied back down... He was right, she had been exhausted. She realized she was still grasping Artur's hand; she looked at him and smiled slightly. He looked back and gave her his warm smile.

Artur watched over Lute while she fell asleep. Once it looked like she was out, he murmured to himself sarcastically.

"I love you Lute... I just wish I could tell you without being in a horrible situation or getting interrupted.. Heh.. The luck I have..."

A smile crept over Lute's face and Artur noticed it too. He gawked in disbelief.

"You're listening to me aren't you? "Lute chuckled and nodded, she spoke softly, "Well you always were the rather predictable type Artur, I had a feeling you have had something to say. Considering your late night talking habits I guess it would seem this would be the best time to do it.. Although I had no idea you would say something of such depth.."

Artur looked at her, weary with disbelief.. "Well I may as well say it all to you now.. Lute.. I've loved you since the day we've met. I have never had the courage to tell you or do anything about it. My only regret about it is that it took something as horrible as a war to get me to tell you. So what do you say Lute.. Do you.. Love me too? "He said the last part with a glimmering hope in his eyes.

Lute stammered..

"Ummmm... Ummmmm I- I don't know really... I've never really thought about love much.. Nor have I read any books concerning it... I- I can't make an educated decision... Uhh..."

Artur chuckled. "Lute... You are truly adorable.. But to figure out how you feel you have to look deep inside yourself, don't use your brain, use your heart."

She nodded and stayed still for a moment..

"Artur... I think I love you too..."

Artur embraced Lute and, though shocked at first, Lute relaxed into it and put her arms around him.

"Lute... If anyone... I'm glad I'm stuck here with you.."

Well that's the end of the chapter! Aww looks like it all turned out well…. Or did it O.o, they aren't quite finished yet. Sorry if you aren't a fan of the whole Valter character, but it's a perfect villain that the game handed to me on a silver platter so I could hardly pass up the opportunity to use him. Valter and Narshen for life XDXD. Anyways review, comment, tell your friends, suggest other good stories to me, and anything else, just don't flame me. I will either post the next chapter later tonight or tomorrow if anyone is wondering.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so chapter 4 author's note! Essentially in this chapter (I am warning you now) Lute DOES fall out of context but frankly, there wasn't really a way to avoid it with the direction the story was going in so, I'm sorry. There's also a cliché near the end of this chapter and I apologize for that too. Aside from that there isn't much else to write here, and again THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, I appreciate them a lot! Its good to know people are actually reading this! Please enjoy this rather sad chapter I will see you at the bottom authors notes!

Disclaimer:… I have nothing creative to say tonight so….. ya, I don't own fire emblem…. Whoop de do

Chapter 4 axl

For the next few days Artur and Lute had a rather comfortable time being prisoners. With their newfound love for each other their conversations and time spent together generally improved. They were fed and treated very well and Valter seemed to have lost interest in them. Lute and Amelia got to talking on several occasions and even Amelia and Artur became pretty good friends. Hell, they even talked to General Glen on several occasions. Life was good enough.. Until a few days later.

Amelia awoke Lute and Artur, who had been sleeping with their arms around eachother softly. Lute saw how distraught Amelia was.

"What's wrong Amelia?"

She didn't respond, she just pulled them out of bed and dragged them outside. There they saw it... The horrible and mutilated body of general Glen the sunstone.. The one man who had been keeping them out of Valter's horrible clutches had died, Valter announced Eirika had killed him and that Glen's younger brother Cormag would be replacing him.

It was he who noticed the Mage and the monk trying to shrink away into the crowd of soldiers..

"Hey! Didn't those two work with the girl who killed my brother Valter? "

A smile crept on to Valter's face..

"Ah yes! I remember them! Yes Cormag they were her friends before they were captured.. Why? What do you want done to them?"

Cormag was overtaken with his need for revenge.

"I want them to tell us where I can find that girl! I need to avenge my brother Valter! Do whatever it takes to get them to tell us! Use whatever you have at your disposal!"

Valter chuckled evilly.

"With pleasure.. Sunstone.."

Artur and Lute were grasped by guards and bound with ropes; they had officially been kicked out of their residence in Glen's tent.

They watched with fear for each other as the soldiers emptied their tent of items and brought them to Valter. Amelia stood by.. She looked down and saw Lute and Artur shaking. They were grasping each other's hands like their life depended on it.. Amelia tried to assure them it would be alright but they knew better... It didn't matter if they didn't know anything.. Valter was going to have his way with them and that alone was scary enough. Lute knew their chances for survival were slim to none.

They the two were bound to a tree as Valter insisted they had been living too comfortable of a life as prisoners.

The situation deteriorated, the two were given nothing for breakfast.. Not even water... It only got worse from there.. It began to rain... At dinner the soldiers sat around the fire eating a boar Valter had speared earlier, Artur and Lute were forced to stay cold in the rain. They were given nothing by any of the soldiers. Amelia walked over, she smuggled them two small platefuls, Artur and Lute ate them and graciously thanked her.. She had turned out to be a very good friend to them after all.. She had to leave quickly in order to not arouse any suspicion. Artur and Lute spent the rest of the evening together..

"Lute... If anything happens to me... Don't feel bad... It isn't your fault.."

Lute looked at him with an expression of horror.

"Nothing will happen to you Artur! We can make it through this without dying!" she really didn't believe what she was saying to herself.. Valter just wanted an excuse to kill them...

They eventually fell asleep for the night. Amelia looked on them with pity... She knew Valter was planing something horrible, she could see It on his face when he discussed the matter with people. Amelia only dreaded to find out what it was..

Lute awoke to frantic shaking.. It was Amelia.. Artur was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Artur?" asked a frantic Lute.

Amelia untied her, she was speechless. Lute could by the concern on Amelia's face something horrible was about to happen.

They rushed through the forest a small distance away from the camp, Amelia took her to Valter and Artur along with some troops. The troops grabbed Lute and dragged her away several yards away from Artur, who was tied down to a tree.

"What are you going to do to him?" asked Lute.. All remints of her composure had left her already.

Valter gave his creepy, self-assured smile.

"Well I just happened to come across some excellent reading material when I was searching through your tent.." he held up her purple monk watching journal.. "It was adorable really, but it also helped me deduce a very good method of questioning. From my knowledge, you seem to have large amounts of concern for this monk you travel with. I also believe you two have also gotten together during your stay here, due to my questioning of Amelia." Amelia shrunk away from Lute. Lute felt slightly betrayed. "So Lute, I will ask you a very simple question before this starts.. What does Artur fear most?"

Lute froze... she knew their location and how many spiders lived nearby... Valter laughed insanely..

"Judging by the blank and fearful stare you know what I'm getting at. Do you know what this is Lute?" he held up a large item that looked like a grey rock..

"No... No you can't..." murmured Lute in disbelief.

"Oh yes I can." laughed Valter. "This is a Bael egg, specifically one of an Elder Bael.. The biggest spiders on the content.. Do you know how protective spiders are of their eggs? I bet this one is already searching for it.. And I am going to lead it right to Artur."

"Don't- don't do this." stammered Lute as Valter stepped closer to Artur, who heard only small bits of their conversation. He set it down next to Artur who frantically tried to kick it away but Lute shouted "Artur don't do that!"

"W-why?"

Valter chuckled "This girl knows her stuff! If you break the egg the young spiders will come fourth and devour the first creature living creature they see.. In this case that would be you.. That is a horrible way to die don't you think? Devoured alive by hudreds of tiny spiders? Oh.. I can feel them just thinking about it..."

They heard a crash in the forest.. Valter spoke

"Ooohhh it's coming! I'm just giddy with excitement.. So Lute I better ask you a question then! It will be here any second.." at that they could see the first of the large hairy legs come out of the tree line.

"So here is what I need to know Lute... What was the letter you gave to the king of Ferilia about? Don't lie, we know you read it, your curiosity precedes you! I'd hurry if I was you.."

She hesitated for a second... She did read the letter... But it was on a rather important topic concerning the war effort.. If she told him-

"Ummm Lute..." croaked Arthur as the front of the red 8 legged monstrosity entered the clearing..

Lute snapped out of it..

"It is about the war effort.."

Valter chuckled..

"You're going to have to do better than that if he is going to live.."

Lute found herself thinking again.. If she told him he would threaten the lives of the entire army... All of Frelia could fall to his madness... Was it worth Artur though... The one person who had ever really cared about her.. Who loved her...

"LUTE! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD TELL HIM! PLEASE LUTE! Please.." It was halfway through the trees now.. Artur was no longer himself.. He was consumed by fear... He was freaking out..

"Yes.." thought Lute.. "He is worth it.."

"Okay Valter! I'll tell you everything!"

She spilled out all of Frelia's plans as quickly as she could. "Please kill it!"

Valter made no move...

"I told you everything Valter! Please! You have to kill it! I know nothing more! Kill it!" pleaded Lute.. It was almost through the trees.

He still did nothing..

"Please!" sobbed Lute.. "Save Artur! Please! He's the only thing important to me! Don't let him die! Don't make me be alone again.." begged Lute.. She was beside herself... The spider broke the clearing and approached Artur.. The men kept a solid grip on Lute.

It approached the mortified Artur.. He was petrified.. Unable to even speak as the red spider approached him.. It closed the distance and still Valter did nothing.. The spider plunged it's fangs into Artur's shoulder and injected it's lethal venom into him.. The next step was to spin the web and to suck his blood. But the spider didn't get that chance because this was the moment when Amelia "accidently" tripped into the man holding Lute. Lute struggled free and rushed forward and shouted an incantation for fire at the beast, it hit, but did not kill him. The spider lunged at Lute and brought her to the ground in one push.. It was there where she thought it would all end. Atleast she could experience death with the same man that loved her... Maybe if the heaven the monks always talked about was real.. She would be there with Artur...

The spider raised its sharp leg, and prepared to drive it through Lute, but before it could.. A lance drove itself through the spiders head.. Amelia stood breathing heavily from the adrenaline... She withdrew her lance after saving Lute. She helped Lute up and they ran to Artur...

Lute frantically searched for a sign the venom hadn't killed Artur.. Anything at all. There was nothing. Valter cruelly laughed. "Hahaha! An excellent resolution to the day! Thank you Amelia for killing that thing! Now the girl will have to live out her days without her love! How sad! We can take her as a hostage tomorrow.. For now make sure this little bird doesn't fly away will you?" Amelia nodded and Valter left.

Lute turned on Amelia, she wasn't thinking rationally anymore "HOW COULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN! You should have done something!"

Amelia sighed.. She spoke with much regret "There was nothing I could do... He was watching me..."

Lute spoke through muffled sobs.. She was depressed over Artur's death. The man she finally realized had always cared about her and even loved her, her best friend. Had been abruptly torn away from her. Lute was far from herself, the grief had hanged her into an entirely different person.

"You should have let it kill me... There's nothing left for me to live for... The one good thing in my life is gone now. The only person who cared is dead... Dead because i had to consider the damn options! This is all my fault... If I just answered him faster. Damn it all.. This brain is the bane of my existence! All it has done is ruin my life! What good is it being smart if no one cares about you! Not my family! Not my friends! Artur was the only one! And I got him killed.. God I am a poor fool... You should have let me die Amelia... At least then I would have had someone with me till the end.. Now.. There won't be anyone.."

Lute cried in self-pity over the loss of Artur.. The rain began falling down harder than yesterday, the water was rushing over Artur's body, Amelia looked away with few tears in her eyes...

"Im sorry Lute... I didn't know... I didn't think even Valter was that cruel... I... I'm so sorry..."

Lute nodded..

"I know.. I just wish.. I could have saved him..."

Amelia comforted Lute... She gave her a sisterly hug.. Soon she saw the spider dematerialize into dust like all monsters did...

Amelia remembered something she learned about Baels.

"You know, the Bael venom may have just paralyzed Artur."

Lute looked up.. She had read it somewhere.. But even then.. The chances was low.. But it was the only hope she had..

"How long until we would know?"

"30 minutes after being injected the heart will start again if the venom didn't kill him.. So not long.."

Lute and Amelia waited in silence.. Lute could see Amelia bent over, head looking towards the ground.

"What are you doing?" whispered Lute.

"Praying... Why? Have you not seen it before?" questioned Amelia.

"Come to think of it... I have seen.. Artur-" she choked up with sadness at the name.. "pray in the monastery we lived in.."

Amelia nodded.. "You know it wouldn't hurt if you prayed too..."

Lute shrugged... "I have never really prayed... I hadn't ever really believed in a god... And if there was one I don't think I would be on good terms with him.. I doubt he'd listen... "

"Lute... Prayer is a matter of putting your faith in something not because of logic, but because you have hope.."

"Hmm... I think I understand.. Well I guess trying could never hurt.."

Lute kneeled down and bent her head, she had never done this sort of thing before but, she guessed it couldn't hurt

"Ummm... Hi god... This is the first time I've ever prayed so.. If you are out there.. I'm sorry if I don't know what I'm doing.. But god... Can you please let Artur survive... He's a really nice person who always had faith in you.. He dosnt deserve to die... I dont know where I would be without him... He has given everything to me and-".

"I must be in heaven.. I'm seeing Lute praying..."

"ARTUR!"

He was to weak to put up a defense from the bear hug Lute gave him.

"I'm so happy you are alive Artur! I thought I had lost you forever.. I was horribly distraught.."

Artur weakly put his arms around her. Then Lute did the most surprising thing he had ever seen... She leaned in and pressed her lips against his... Artur was surprised.. They had never kissed before... His lips pressed back, the emotion exploded within them and Artur's heart melted. Lute had finally known what true love felt like, what she had been missing out on for years. The void that weighed like lead in her heart was finally filled by Artur. Amelia took a step back.. Better give them some breathing room...

Lute eventually broke off... She blushed. "Ummm... Sorry I was so forward Artur I-" he gave her a light kiss on her lips and she faltered... She saw a glimmer in his eyes as he looked at her.

"It's all right Lute.. I'm so glad we can be together again..."

She nodded, they kept embracing each other, thrilled to be alive.

"You're the only person who matters to me Artur... I'm glad you back..." stifled Lute through tears of joy..

They heard a slow clap... They turned around and saw Valter step fourth...

"Awww well isn't that adorable.. He lived after all! Well my little minnows I have one more use for you.. Then you can swim away. Provided you survive, bind them." the entire group gave Valter a cold angry look.

The men nodded, Valter pointed to Amelia,

"Her too, she has developed too much of a relationship with them."

Amelia was speechless in her disbelief; a soldier roughly bound her hands behind her and shoved her forward with the other two prisoners.

The long walk to Jehana was weighing heavily upon Artur, who had not recovered from the poisoning. Each step felt like he was marching in a full suit of armor. He somehow dragged on though, with lots of help from Lute's encouragement.

Amelia was scowling, she didn't scowl very often but her mood was foul. That bastard Valter had taken her as a prisoner! And for what? Because she was a nice person? Amelia didn't betray her country or disobey her general! She had just shown compassion.. Now if Valter had any plans to kill Lute and Artur she would be stuck in the middle of them... Although.. Lute and Artur weren't such bad people to be stuck with after all.. Ironically, they were the first friends Amelia had made since she joined the Grado army.

Okay, end of chapter! HES ALIVE! Through a cliché reference about prayer that I felt as if I did but didn't need to add in….. yep, as you can tell this isn't exactly my favorite chapter but I still enjoyed writing it, I hope you enjoyed reading it to! As most of you can probably tell we are quickly approaching the end, for better or worse, I'm glad I've had people stick with me on the ride! Also this chapter is about as depressing as it gets so, if you made it through this than you should be able to take the rest! Review, comment, private message, don't burn me on the clichés and how Lute was more or less OOC, as mentioned earlier it had to happen at some point. Frankly though I thought it was a realistic reaction to how one would feel if they lost the one they loved so abruptly, even for someone as rational as Lute. Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter is coming up on… probably Sunday. If not than probably the weekend after that.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors notes: OKAY HERE IT IS THE FINAL CHAPTER! It all ends here so I am going to keep the notes short and sweet. All I have to say is I apologize greatly for the last chapter, the more I read it, the more I hate it. I am sorry I wrote it like that but hey, nothing I can do now. Let's finish this story already shall we? Oh last thing, I am also going to post another fic about Forde and Vanessa, I promise it will be much sweeter and less dark than this one XD. If you want to read it feel free! Anyways have fun reading XD

DISCLAIMER: hahaha, read the begging chapter if you want to sue me….

AND SO IT ENDS!

The three passed with Valter over a sandy dune, they peered forward and saw the burning of Jehana Hall, Valter was most excited.

"Ooohh looks like Callech did his job very well, come men, today we capture princess Eirika!"

Artur felt a large hand shove him forward. He stumbled and tripped into the sand; Lute held out a hand and helped him up.

"Thanks Lute.."

"Anytime Artur." said Lute with a smile.

The group came to an abandoned village south of the hall, Valter stood and ordered Lute an Artur to be held at spear point, he was going to use them as hostages to win Eirika over. Amelia was held next to them too though she didn't seem to matter as much to Valter. The three exchanged nervous glances.. Even on the chance Eirika obeyed Valter, they would probably be killed anyways. Artur looked to the northeast, through the swirling sands he could make out a red haired swordsman who he had met with when he and Lute were still with Eirika. Artur remembered him as Joshua. He seemed to be locked in a battle with some sort of mercenary with a large shield and sword, whom Joshua seemed very determined to kill.

Artur turned north and saw the rest of Eirika's group fighting their way to Valter. He turned to Lute.

"Hmmm this doesn't look too good Lute... I'm not sure we can survive this..."

She nodded "It looks rather terrible doesn't it... Well at least we are here together..."

"Yep... No one I'd rather be with."

"Quiet you two!" shouted a nearby guard..

Eirika's group approached them.. Eirika saw Artur and Lute staring at each other and felt guilty.. They must have been in love and they were captured because of her... She sent them out instead of a simple Frelian messenger.

The army approached Valter... He smiled his evil way..

"Not one step closer or the minnows bleed!"

He made an offhanded gesture to Lute and Artur... Eirika froze. The guilt ate away at her.. She already knew what he was going to say..

"Eirika come here please... If you come with me.. The minnows will be spared.."

She took a step forward.. Seth urgently spoke.

"Eirika I must advise you against this-"

"Shh Seth" she wouldn't let him speak, the guilt for Artur and Lute tore her to pieces.. She slowly approached Valter..

Innes wouldn't have it.. He'd sworn to protect this girl, and letting Valter fly away with her didn't really make him a protector now did it? More importantly he was developing... Feelings... For her.. He knocked an arrow in his bow and breathed steadily... No one seemed to notice him fire the two arrows in rapid succession, the first at Valter, the second at the man holding Artur. Innes never missed, both arrows made their mark.

Artur felt the man behind him go limp, he saw Valter was hit in the shoulder and fell off his wyvern, Valter shouted "Kill the hostages! Kill them now!"

Artur lunged at the man holding his spear point into Lute's back, they fell to the ground and Lute tumbled forward into the sand... Unfortunately for Artur.. Artur was a warrior of the mind.. Not the body.. The soldier quickly turned the tables, and overpowered Artur, pinning him to the ground. He raised his spear point but before he could stab it into Artur the body fell limp onto him. Lute stood above him with a very thick book.

"Is that my light tome!" Said Artur, eyes wide as dinner plates in amazement. Lute smiled.

"Well I was absolutely terrified when you told me you were planning on hitting me over the head with it. I needed to see whether or not it was actually dangerous!"

"... I love you so much Lute..."

Lute looked puzzled.. "Huh?"

Artur shook his head and pressed his lips into hers, she melted into his kiss, it was very passionate, but then.. Everything went black...

*A few minutes earlier*

Amelia braced for death, she heard Valter's order. She saw Artur tackle the guard next to Lute... There was no one to save her; she tried to struggle out but to no avail. The guard grinned, he dug the point into her back and drew some blood.

"Slow and painful deaths for traitors."

Said the guard without sympathy, he dug the point deeper into her flesh and she screamed in pain, she heard a shout from behind her and the spear stopped. A young blond haired paladin swung off his horse and spoke in a concerned tone.

"Are you alright? Can you walk!"

She tried to take a step but fell over in the sand, she was feeling faint, the paladin saw her wound. He bent over her and bandaged it. He tried to reassure her.

"He didn't stab anything major like your spine, so there won't be any lasting damage. We should be able to heal you right up.."

He picked her up and carried her towards the infirmary, she looked up into his eyes.

"What's your name?"

"Franz, what's yours?"

"Amelia.."

"That's a beautiful name."

"Thanks Franz.." She groaned in pain and he looked down at her with concern in his eyes.

"He looks like a nice person" thought Amelia. "Very concerned."

"Amelia, it's alright if you fall asleep, you don't have to talk to me.. We will be at the infirmary very soon."

"But- but I want to talk to you... You seem so nice and.. Concerned- it calms me.""

Franz blushed.. No girl had ever said that about him. They talked their way into the infirmary and he laid her onto an open cot. Franz knelt at her side and they talked a little bit more, just long enough to see his brother Forde and the knight Kyle carry in an unconscious Artur and Lute.

Franz looked up.

"What on earth happened to them?" questioned Franz

Forde chuckled at the situation.

"Well these two lovebirds were kissing on the battlefield when the tail of Valter's wyvren hit them both clean across their heads, it was utterly hysterical. They will be fine, just a rather large bump will be all that's left."

Franz laughed a bit and looked down at Amelia,

"Seems like she's fallen asleep..."

Said Franz pouting.

"Ooohhh Franz likes a girl!" teased his brother.

"Well I errrrr... I... ... Well... Yes..." stuttered Franz, red spread across his cheeks.

"Well good luck with her bro! Now if you and Kyle will excuse me.. I am off to court Vanessa!" he strode out of the room... Kyle scratched his head..

"Unbelievable... Looks like I will be dealing with any remaining enemys alone I suppose."

Franz spoke to him.

"Its okay I can help.. Amelia won't be waking up for a while anyways"

Artur stirred, and sat up, rubbing his head.

"Uuuuhhhgggg... What happened... Lute? Lute are you okay? Lute?" called Artur.

"Shhhh I'm fine." whispered Lute, "Amelia is still sleeping."

"Oh okay." Artur noticed Lutes voice was coming from a nearby cot, he smiled at her and went back too sleep.

It had been a day or so since the time they were put into the infirmary and Artur stood up and went for one of his late night walks.

He strode away from the site, "the group was going to start moving again." he thought. He kept walking, a question started to nag at his mind, what if something were to happen to Lute at the end of this...

He thought long and hard, then he looked out and saw Lute practicing magic, "figures that's what she would be doing at this hour."

He walked up to her and she spun around and threw fire at him, she had thought he was monster.

"Whoa there Lute!" shouted Artur as he jumped to the side.

"Oh! Sorry Artur! I thought you were a monster!"

"Oh it's quite all right.. Say Lute... I was wondering... What would we do if anything happened to one of us during this adventure?"

Lute looked up puzzled.

"Are you insinuating one of us may die?"

Artur croaked, "Yes Lute I am."

Lute carried on in her typical non-chellant tone,

"Well, despite the quite nonexistent chance that either of us will die due to my knowledge and your... Favor from god? I don't know where you draw your power from really. Anyways what I was saying is that if anything were to happen to either of us I'd assume the other would wonder the earth never to truly be loved again."

"Oh I see..." said Artur. he was mortified at the thought of that happening.

"Hey Lute... Can you sit over here with me.. I need to ask you something important..."

They sat under a palm tree. Artur remained silent for a very long time.

"You were going to ask me something Artur?"

Artur shuddered

"Ah- ah yes I'm sorry I was just... Calming my nerves."

"Artur." Lute stared into his eyes. "You can ask me anything, there is no need to work up any nerves when talking to me."

"I know I know... It's just that.."

Artur tried to think of a fancy way to say what he wanted to.. But he failed..

"Lute..." he took a long breath "Will you marry me when this is over?"

Lute caught her breath; she had not expected this of all questions.

"I-I don't know what to say..."

Artur sighed.

"It's okay.. It wasn't right for me to put this on you on such a hard time. Forget I said anything.. I think I'm going to get some sleep, I'm not being logical tonight. I - I love you Lute.."

He tried to stand but Lute grasped his arm and pulled Artur back. Lute put her hand on his and looked at him, she spoke

"Nono... It's perfectly reasonable. And yes Artur.. There is no one on earth I'd rather spend the rest of my life with than you. I'd like to be together with you until I die Artur, I don't want to be alone anymore. And I love you too Artur.."

The two wrapped their arms around and held each other for a long time. Then Artur moved in and kissed Lute deeply, and sealed a promise to each other that they would survive this battle and be with each other forever..

Artur broke the kiss but kept his arms around her, "I'm glad we will be together forever Lute.."

"Me too Artur.. Me too..."

They heard a slow clap behind the tree; they turned around startled, half expecting to see Valter again. Tana emerged from behind the tree with a smug grin on her face,

"I knew you two would be a good match up!"

Artur shook his head and ignored her, he and Lute resumed their kissing for a long while before returning to sleep in each other's arms.

EPILOUGE, YOU BETTER FING READ THIS IF YOU KNOW WHATS GOOD FOR YOU hahaha

For the rest of the war Artur and Lute fought and lived their daily life together. They both emerged from the confrontation with the demon king alive. Later their relationship took it's course and bloomed, they were going to be wed upon returning to Renais. And so ends the Artur and Lute fic! I have nothing more to add for this particular fanfiction. Now some of the more observant people may ask "Well why didn't you just give their life story while you were writing the epilogue? Why stop at the wedding?" Well, after the next fic I write (which will be Forde and Vanessa) which I will post either tonight or tomorrow, I will be doing an Eirika and Innes fic that starts at Artur and Lute's wedding, and them as well as the other characters that appeared in this will play some sort of role in it. Anyways, that's all for now, thank you for reading and thank you for the support. My sincerest apologies for making it become so dark, I had no intention of it. ANYWAYS THAT'S ALL! Read my next fic XD.


End file.
